


纽扣

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 国王游戏的外一篇





	纽扣

帕瓦尔自己也不知道自己是怎么想的。

他从小就是个拾金不昧的好孩子，这次看到落在地上的那颗扣子的时候，他神使鬼差地就把它捡起来据为己有了。

贝母材料的扣子躺在他的手心里，散发出温柔的珠光，看起来也没有什么特别之处——除了它是瓦拉内的扣子这一点以外。

你到底在搞什么鬼！？帕瓦尔情不自禁地问自己。

他今天一定在大家面前表现得像个智障！帕瓦尔绝望地想，他为什么不能像格里兹曼那样玩得开，或者像姆巴佩一样镇定（他比帕瓦尔还小了几岁），或者至少像坎特一样置身事外呢？

这样队友，尤其是瓦拉内，以后到底会怎么看他？

帕瓦尔挫败地叹了一口气，阻止自己再想下去。

一件衬衫少了一颗扣子的话也挺麻烦的，明天就去还给他吧。帕瓦尔下定决心，又有几分依依不舍地握了握那颗扣子，仿佛还能通过它感到主人的体温。

第二天他语无伦次地告诉瓦拉内这件事情——他捡到了他的扣子，不过他忘记带在身上了，他可以在训练之后拿给他……

经过了昨天以后帕瓦尔现在简直没法直视瓦拉内，他只要一走近他，就双脚发软，呼吸急促，脑海里自动浮现出昨天他在他身上的画面，呸呸呸，什么叫在他身上？都是那群猪队友，害得他的思想也变得奇怪起来。

“没关系，我还有一颗备用的。”瓦拉内说，“不用特意拿给我了，你先收着吧。”

帕瓦尔有一点失望，但是又忍不住有一点小小的雀跃。

那颗扣子被他小心地收藏起来。这是他替瓦拉内保管的，等他需要的时候他会还给他。他们还有漫长的共同的岁月，也许是在国家队，也许甚至他们会在一个俱乐部踢球，说不定什么时候瓦拉内就会问他，帕瓦尔这样漫无边际地想着，未来像一副画卷一样在他面前展开，充满着无限的可能……


End file.
